Bathroom Encounters Paul OneShot
by xXmarycherrybangbangXx
Summary: Sam's younger cousin Secret has to stay with him and Em for awhile, no biggie. This is what happens when she plans a mall trip for the pack, and walks in on Paul in the bathroom. . Suck at Summaries. READ  :
1. Chapter 1

Bathroom Encounters

**A/N: Okay so I got bored and can't seem to think of a chapter5 for GBTP. So I just threw a little story together. Enjoyyy.**

Boring. Boring, Boring, Boring.

Nothing exciting has happened all this week. Well, except Paul [the hottest guy in La Push duhh!] and Jacob tried playing Just Dance and broke half of Emily and cousin Sam's house. Then of course I had to show off my skills and totally own them.

Are you a bit confused? You see, my name is Secret Terese Uley. Sam's my older cousin, and my parents [Sam's aunt and uncle] went on like their fifth honeymoon, so I had to stay with Sam and Em for awhile. I mean, not that I minded, Sam's house was full of smoking hot guys almost all of the time! The hottest of them all though, was Paul. His face was perfectly sculpted, his body was oh my gosh I can't even explain it. Let's just say, he had an 8-pack without working out! [Or steroids!] What really made him the hottest though, was his temper. He always seemed mad, or yelling at somebody. That was a major turn-on for me. Along with the touchy-feely stuff he would do when Sam wasn't around. Shh! Don't tell him!

Blahblahblah, enough about me and my obsession with Paul [which I think he knew about] and back to the present.

I was laying on my bed, listening to better than revenge by Taylor Swift. Well, just repeating the beginning. It's frikken beast! She's all like 'Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did!'

People think I'm a little immature, but I call it having fun.

I got tired of hitting replay, so I let it change to Back To December. I love that song too. Without realizing it, I was singing along.

"..I miss your tan skin, your sweet smile…"

I had my eyes closed, almost drifting into a light sleep thinking about Paul. _His_ tan skin…_his _sweet smile…

It was really hot all of a sudden, like somebody dumped me in a hot tub, but it wasn't wet. I opened my eyes, and saw Embry, like on top of me, hugging me…

Oh hell no.

I looked up from Embry and saw Jake standing there, with a scared expression. Before thinking, or moving, I screamed as loud as I could. Within seconds Sam and the rest of the guys were in my room, and Embry was on the floor rocking back and forth on the ground holding his ears. Little pussy…

"What's the matter sweets? Sam always called me sweets, because of my obsession with chocolate and pretty much everything that contained sugar.

"I fall asleep, and wake up with this ass wipe on top of me!" I said pointing to Embry. Paul was pissed, I could simply tell by his face. I thought I moaned in my head, but considering that everyone looked at me, I moaned out loud. Embarrassing!

"Secret what's up?" Sam was always over protective.

"Oh, umm, nothing. It's just really hot in here…I'm getting claustrophobic."

They all started backing out slowly. Oh my gosh, they probably think that means it's some weird disease. Dumbasses! That's exactly why they all should've stayed in school. They might've learned something. Ugh, I was still bored.

I was got and stretched a little bit before walked down the hall into the living room wearing my short fuzzy pajama shorts and form fitting tank top. The tank top was purple. My favorite color.

I twirled around a little bit, trying to wake up every part of my body. I decided to sit on Jake today. I always sit on a different guy, everyday, but never Paul. I could never work up the courage to do that. As I plopped onto Jacob's lap I heard a low growl I think. I ignored it and turned to face everyone.

"Who wants to go to the mall? Like a field trip!"

"Secret…I don't think that is a goo-"

Sam was cut off by about 5 different "ME'S!"

"Mkay. It's settled. We're ALL going to the mall. Jared, call Kim. Quil, see if you can pick up Claire. EMILY!"

She didn't answer. She always answers me usually, she must be sleeping! Time to fix that!

I ran into Sam and Em's room and saw her sprawled across the bed. Oh goody…

I took a running start before launching myself onto the bed on top of her [in a not homo way!] and started bouncing.

"Emmy, Emmy, Emmy, Emmmmyyy!"

She rolled over and flung me off the bed. I hit my head against the bedside table and screamed. That got her up!

"Secret, what's wrong?" Emily was up out of bed before I could even get off the floor.

"You rolled over and I fell off and hit my head." Tears were rolling down my cheeks. My head was throbbing.

"Aww. Sweetie come here." She pulled me close and gently rubbed my head. I didn't even notice the guys walk in the room until I felt how hot it was in the room. I heard a faint clicking noise, which I identified as a camera. I let go of Emily and turn around to find out who had the camera.

"Brady…do you want to keep all five fingers of your left hand? I suggest you give me the camera if you do."

Within seconds the camera was in my hands. I flipped through the pictures. I actually liked them, they could stay.

"Okay you can keep your fingers today. No promises about tomorrow though." I winked at him and walked out of the room to get dressed. We were going to the mall, I had to look good!

I threw on a pair of dark blue short jean shorts and a lime green Aeropostale' shirt. I grabbed a pair of purple zebra striped socks and my purple Nike hightops. I was good to go. Eww, never mind my hair is disgusting!

I grabbed a towel from my room and went to the bathroom. Crap. Somebody was taking a shower. Oh well. I walked in without announcing myself figuring it was Emily.

I wrapped the towel around my shoulders and turned on the sink and wet my hair. Whoops…I forgot it made the shower cold.

I just flipped my hair into the towel when a naked Paul came tumbling out of the shower wrapped in the shower curtain. Da hell..? I threw him a towel and he wrapped it around his waist. Oh. My. Gosh. Paul was naked, right in front of me, water dripping down the planes of his abs. I think I just jizzed in my pants.

"Err…I thought you were Emily, and I needed to get my hair wet…" This was so awkward.

He chuckled. "It's okay. I just kinda, you know freaked out when the water went cold." This was a serious matter, and he was laughing at me. I blushed and just turned to the mirror and pulled my now damp hair from the towel. I bent down for about 3.2 seconds to get hair spray and scrunching mousse. I felt somebody staring at me, and I turned around to see Paul still standing there, smirking at me. I think my heart started going about eighty beats per second! Does he realize what he does to me? I think so.

I brushed out the nappy mess on top of my head and watched as it slightly curled going back to it's natural shape. I sprayed a bunch of hair spray in the air and heard coughing behind me. I glanced in the mirror and saw him bent over coughing into his elbow. I mentally high fived myself. I continued spraying my hair and stopping every once in a while to scrunch it. I sprayed a little mousse into my palm and rubbed it onto my other hand and then into my hair, scrunching it along the way. I totally forgot Paul was there, until he wrapped his arms around my waist. I put my hands over his and kind of rocked side to side, and he moved with me. This would've been really romantic if it wasn't in a tiny bathroom.

I guess he got bored or something, because he started placing slow, sweet kisses on my neck. He nipped my earlobe which caused me to groan. He found my sweet spot… and I have a feeling he's going to use it to his advantage. I was fucked. And sooner or later, literally fucked. Get it ? Haha, I made a funny.

I eventually turned around in his arms and boosted myself up onto the counter, knocking the hairspray and other hair products into the sink. He just walked closer and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He stopped sucking my earlobe and started attacking my lips, not that I minded of course. I still couldn't believe this was actually happening. I mean, after countless dreams and daydreams about this, it's finally happening. He was in total control right now, and I decided to turn the tables a little bit. Without warning I pushed my tongue into his mouth and earned myself a small growl from him. Sexy. As. Fuck!

He soon took control back from me, and was exploring every part of my mouth with his tongue. I snaked my arms around his neck and immediately pulled at his hair on the back of his neck. He took a quick breath and pulled his lips from mine and moved them to my collar bone. Another major turn on for me. He started sucking on one spot, and I knew there would be a hickey there. Shit, I need cover up. I pulled away unwillingly and hopped off the counter.

"Get dressed and I'll cover this thing up." I said pointing to the purplish red spot on my neck. I grabbed the cover up and foundation from me and Emily's make-up drawer. I dabbed on the liquid cover up before poofing on some of the powder stuff. I could barely notice it, which meant Sam with his amazingly annoying werewolf-ness would most likely notice it before the end of the day. I was screwed either way. Let's just hope he thought it was some random human guy. Hope.

Paul walked back into the bathroom just as I was finished up the bump I was putting in my hair. Fridays are my Jersey Shore days, I always wear a bump. Tehe.

He leaned close to my ear sending shivers up my spine way before he started whispering.

"You look really bangable right now."

Fuck…I always say that about him when I'm talking to Leah…He heard me? Instead of being embarrassed, I decided to get cocky.

"Mmmm, I know. You would look bangable, but that shirt just ruins in. Tsk, Tsk."

On that note, I turned and exited the bathroom and walked into the living room. Hmm. Nobody was in here, maybe they're in the cars. I walked outside and found all of the guys, plus Leah, Emily, Kim, and Claire piled into two trucks. Paul and I would have to sit in the back of Sam's truck with Seth, Jared, and Kim. Oh joy.

I climbed into the truck and sat in the corner, away from the people so they wouldn't notice my neck, or swollen lips. I tried hiding in the crease of my elbow, but when I felt the truck like bounce I looked up as a knee-jerk reaction. I saw Paul climbing next to me, and right across from Jared. Next thing you know Seth had to open his mouth…

"Hey Secret, is that a hickey?"

_Pick up a gun and shoot me right now, _I thought as I leaned into Paul's shoulder, blushing. Of course, Sam heard Seth say that.

"Secret. Terese. Uley!"

Like I said, pick up a gun and shoot me now!

**A/N: Hope you liked it (: **

**It was fun to write, I guess. I was pretty much just writing stuff off the top of my head. I don't know when I'm gonna be updating GBTP. I'm kinda depressed right now. My friend is possibly dying, and it would be the second person I lost in two years. Do me a HUGE favor and please pray for her! It would make me feel better knowing people are asking God to help. **

**Peace,**

**Love,**

**Cherries3**


	2. Author Note ! READ, IMPORTANT!

**A/N: **

**Heyyy ( :**

**Okay so I made bathroom encounters as a one-shot, but a friend on here, .WOLF. , wants me to continue it a little. So I will :D **

**I'll probably write it today, so look for it ! **

**P.S.- Reviews would be greatt (;**


End file.
